mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Nobuyuki Masaki
is a fictional character in the anime Tenchi Muyo!. Nobuyuki Masaki is Tenchi's father, and works in the city as an architect. Although he has shown that he is less responsible than his son, Nobuyuki does care deeply for Tenchi, and after losing his wife, Nobuyuki has worked hard to raise him. He is also a Peeping Tom and tries to encourage Tenchi to be more active and not as shy towards women. Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki In Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki, Nobuyuki is only a minor character, a distant descendant of Yosho (Katsuhito). Originally, he and Tenchi lived in the city where he would work and Tenchi would go to school. But after Ryoko was awakened, Nobuyuki saw Tenchi with her and was surprised that Tenchi had a girl in his room. Nobuyuki attempted to record their private session, but then Ayeka arrived and Nobuyuki was miniaturized along with the house by Ryoko while escaping from Ayeka. Afterwards, the house was permanently relocated next to the Masaki family shrine and Nobuyuki eventually moved back into the city living in an apartment with an old friend of the family, Rea Masaki. He and Rea became engaged and at the end of the series they were married. Before the ceremony, Tenchi at first was angry when he found out that the story he was told about how his late mother Kiyone died was fictitious. Eventually Tenchi and Nobuyuki talked and Tenchi apologized for his earlier behavior and chose to accept his father's new wife Rea, as she had been more of a mother figure to him than his real mother and having her around won't be any different. Nobuyuki admitted that it was because of that fictitious story that they hesitated to tell him about the truth behind Kiyone's death or that Kiyone was also a prankster. Due to his Juraian heritage and training (enhancement) at the Galaxy Academy, Nobuyuki has lived longer than any normal human, and is currently around two hundred years of age. Tenchi Universe In Tenchi Universe, Nobuyuki is in fact Katsuhito's son-in-law, and he prefers to address Katsuhito as father since Nobuyuki married into the Masaki family and took up the Masaki surname. Nobuyuki's personality is very similar to that of the OVA series. One difference is that since Nobuyuki and Tenchi have always lived with Katsuhito, Nobuyuki constantly complains about the long commute and how he can't catch a break from work with so many development projects. Nobuyuki has also a few times hit on his female secretary and even brought in a Bouquet of flowers for her. Although Nobuyuki had to travel with everyone to Planet Jurai and found out the truth about the mysteries revolving around his son and father-in-law, by the time he had gotten back to Earth, Nobuyuki had not changed at all. Tenchi Muyo! in Love In the movie Tenchi Muyo! in Love we see another side of Nobuyuki. Back when he and Tenchi's mother Achika (the name of Tenchi's mother in Tenchi Universe and Tenchi in Tokyo) were in high school, Nobuyuki was very shy and was not the sleazy pervert back then. Nobuyuki used to draw houses as he had a talent for drawing before he got into his job as an architect and also loved to record him and Achika on a video camera, although both of them were too shy to express their feelings towards one another. Although Nobuyuki was trapped with Achika along with Kain in a second dimension, it was watching Nobuyuki getting knocked unconscious by Kain that awakened Achika's dormant Jurai powers. Both were rescued by Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka and then both of their memories were erased so it wouldn't affect the future. Ironically, the dream house that Nobuyuki had drawn for him and Achika is in fact the house that he, Tenchi, and their extended family now live in. Tenchi Forever! In the movie Tenchi Forever!, Nobuyuki only makes a brief cameo at the beginning of the film. After six months since Tenchi had disappeared, Nobuyuki told Katsuhito that after he filed a missing-person report to the police for Tenchi, they had found nothing. Nobuyuki became worried about Tenchi, but Katsuhito reminds Nobuyuki that Tenchi is not a weak man. Tenchi in Tokyo Nobuyuki's personality is slightly different in Tenchi in Tokyo. He is not perverted, although he is shown as a smoker in this series. He also deeply cares about Tenchi's best interests and does what he can to help him, including not giving the girls a train ticket to Tokyo. He is frequently tortured for comic relief purposes, along with Ryo-Oh-Ki. Nobuyuki was also married to Achika in this version. Magical Project S Nobuyuki makes a cameo appearance as the character (aka Oni Jigoku in the Pioneer subtitles) in Episode 10 of the Pretty Sammy television series. Onijigoku is the rival of the Hagakure clan and has attempted to force the head of the Hagakure clan, Genjuro Hagakure out of his ninja theme park so he could convert it into a wild-western style theme park. Despite temporarily having the help of both Genjuro's grandson Binpachi, as well as Pixy Misa, Onijigoku wasn't able to achieve his plan. However Genjuro convinced him that the theme park can be a ninja/wild-west theme park, but still had Onijigoku and his assistant bound to his theme park entrance as punishment for what he had tried to do. Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters Category:Fictional architects es:Nobuyuki Masaki (Tenchi Muyō!)